


Leisurely time gone by

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 清閒時日不復返，得有哀愁心頭伴。
Relationships: Elzy Lay/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Leisurely time gone by

接近清晨的涼風從重重山峰之間穿越而過，輕輕掠過了艾爾茲的臉頰，這讓他稍微打了哆嗦。  
他本來沒有想這麼早起的。當躺在溫暖的被窩裡安穩入眠時，他聽見屋外有人在喊他的名字，艾爾茲便從睡夢中甦醒過來，他皺著眉頭下了床，並將窗戶打開，想看一眼到底是誰打擾了他的睡眠，然後就看見了熟悉的身影。他的摯友臉上掛著開心的笑容，一邊朝著他揮手，手上還拿著一個鐵桶和兩個長長的魚竿。  
「早安。」布屈的嗓音聽起來很有活力，這讓艾爾茲想回過頭睡覺的慾望減少了一些，「來晨間運動吧。」  
「嗯，」他點了點頭作為回應，「我換個衣服。」  
艾爾茲將窗戶關上後，隨意從衣櫃中拿出了乾淨的襯衫和褲子並穿上，最後他拿起了平常穿的防寒外套後就走出屋外，和布屈會面。  
「早安，」剛剛並沒有反應過來，此時艾爾茲才和對方打招呼，「你真早起。」  
對方將手上的其中一個魚竿交到他手裡，「我昨天很早睡。」布屈微笑著說道。  
「難怪，」他輕哼了一聲，裡面夾雜著一些笑意，「平常根本叫不醒你呢。」  
「嘿！」對方聽到這句後露出有些不滿的表情，然後沒多久又變回了平常愉快的微笑，「這代表我的睡眠健康。」布屈笑了幾聲，艾爾茲也跟著笑了。

他們並肩走在一起，隨意的閒聊著日常的瑣事。  
艾爾茲試探性的詢問布屈在拉勒米監獄時發生的事情，布屈倒是不在意的跟他說了一部分，包括他不能像其他人一樣在外面的草地工作，只能待在監獄內的圖書館翻閱書、又認識了一些獄囚，其中有個他挺厭煩的人、以及他和典獄長協談了某個秘密的協議。艾爾茲邊聽邊點頭，他打從心裡為對方能提早出獄感到開心，但也覺得不可思議，摯友竟然能得到法院、甚至是官員們的注目。  
果然大家都喜歡布屈，他在心裡這麼想著。

最後他們走到了綠河的分支河流旁，那邊恰好被前人用木頭建了可以坐著釣魚的地方，好省略了高低差的麻煩，布屈將鐵桶放在旁邊，坐了下來，艾爾茲也是，兩個人各自分好了從老賈維那買到的魚餌後便開始釣起了魚。  
這時太陽從他們背後的鑽石山那露出鋒芒來，讓微些陰暗的天空開始亮了起來，剛剛的涼風也逐漸的不再這麼冷了，這讓艾爾茲感到滿意。  
釣魚需要漫長的等待時間，這是布屈和艾爾茲都彼此明白的事情，兩人只是安靜的放著耐心，等候哪條幸運的魚吃上了可口的魚餌，好讓他倆釣上來，並滿獲收穫的將這些新鮮的魚宰殺來吃。  
雖然他們彼此都沉默不語，可卻沒有尷尬的氛圍，滿自然的沉浸在釣魚的活動之中。這時艾爾茲的目光稍微瞄向布屈，有著深邃藍眼的男人專心的看著河面，似乎沒有注意到摯友在看自己的樣子，艾爾茲不自覺露出一絲笑容，最後將目光轉回了河流。  
「布屈，」他低聲喊著對方的名字，「以後也一起釣魚吧。」  
「嗯。」布屈應了一聲。

可惜的是，艾爾茲沒有意料到未來的爭執導致自己的入獄，以及對方離開國度。  
當晚年的他抱著孫子在加利福尼亞的鄉下釣魚時，再多的親情也無法阻擋湧現上來的孤寂感，他只是加大了擁抱的力量，和後代們等待魚群上門。

或許他也在等待那個人再次回到他身邊吧。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art: https://www.deviantart.com/soulglobe/art/Leisurely-time-gone-by-832166896?ga_submit_new=10%3A1582995704


End file.
